Ángel Caído
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Creían que era el final de Ángel Negro? MUAJAJAJAJA ò.ó La continuación a esta genial saga
1. Chapter 1

_**I- DESTINO**_

_Recuerdos de la saga anterior…_

Ya pasaban tres años desde aquél trágico día en que se dieron a conocer los nefastos hechos, el dolor de esos recuerdos era ineludible, mientras Yuki miraba con nostalgia aquella sortija en su dedo, que ahora se marchitaba al ver con tristeza y apego las fotos

De su pequeño koi, las lágrimas se resbalaban sin cesar por sus dorados ojos… yo te amo, y nunca lo dejare de hacer –

¿Por qué sigues tan melancólico, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, piensa en el futuro que te depara….Además ya existirá una época en que nada te afectará, y lo verás todo gracioso…

¿Gracioso, pero que irónico resultas…

Vamos, tu sabes que las cosas son diferentes ahora, no te alegras, acaso de verme?

Por supuesto, que lo hago – mientras colocaba sus manos junto a las suyas…

Olvida ese pasado, que ahora estas conmigo y todo es distinto, la vida es una ruleta…

Rusa… lo sé, lo sé, pero a veces cuesta aceptarlo…

Créeme no te costará mucho – sonriendo

Sí…

_fin del recuerdo_

--pero a veces no puede evitar preguntarme el por qué tuve que esperar a que todas las cosas tuvieran que pasar de esta forma… si tan sólo hubiera sido de otra forma, tú no habrías pasado y hecho lo que hiciste…--

--ya no existe el si hubiera… las cosas pasan por algo… el destino quiso que sucedieran de esa forma…--

Yuki no pudo resistir más y se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y beso sus labios con pasión, amor…

--Te amo tanto mi Shuichi…-- coló una de sus manos dentro de la polera que llevaba Shuichi y acaricio su pecho, justo en el ligar donde se hallaba una pequeña cicatriz, vestigio de ese fatídico día, prueba de sus errores pasados

Aun podía recordar como sucedió todo, desde el disparo, la caída… el cuerpo de su Shuichi inerte entre sus brazos, la llegada de los paramédicos que tuvieron que luchar contra para arrancarlo de sus brazos, su desesperación al pensar que había perdido la luz de su vida, su guía, su vida, fueron los momentos más doloroso y agonizantes, era un dolor inigualable, una opresión en el pecho… como llamas ardientes…

Se abrazaba a sí mismo al no sentir el cuerpo frío de su Shuichi, observaba como sacaban los implementos de resucitación, vio como el cuerpo de Shuichi saltaba por las descargas eléctricas, era tan doloroso… deseaba ser él el que estuviera en esa camilla y recibiendo esas descargas

Cuando dijeron que habían regresado a Shuichi se puso a llorar, era tanta la emoción y el dolor, ni se había percatado en que momento habían llegado al hospital y menos en que instante lo estaban revisando, él sólo hecho de escuchar que su ángel había regresado con él era merito suficiente para traerlo a la vida, pero después de ahí pasaron las horas más largas de su vida, la bala había perforado el pulmón izquierdo, muy cerca de su corazón, sería un milagro que sobreviviera por más tiempo, todos hicieron vigilia esa noche, todos acongojados, preocupados, pero nadie podía igualar la desesperación que había en su corazón, las primeras 24 horas eran las más criticas, si lograba pasarlas, había una pequeña posibilidad de que sobreviviera, las horas pasaron lentas y burlonas, desafiando al padre tiempo, gozando con su pesar… Shuichi había logrado lo inimaginable, aun seguía con vida… pero como advirtió el doctor, traería consecuencias… ya no podría volver a cantar, ni bailar, nada que implicare un esfuerzo extra a sus pulmones y corazón, habían quedado tan delicado, que era un milagro que siguiera vivo

Ese era su pequeño, desafiando todo pronostico, todas las reglas y razonamientos, burlándose de la mismísima muerte, como el Sabía hacerlo…

Se sentía vivo otra vez… el estar junto a su amado ángel era lo más placentero y reconfortante que existe en este mundo

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

_La lluvia no paraba su incesante torrente sobre las ya alicaídas almas. El encuentro final era demasiado extenuante, excesivamente doloroso y lo que era peor, extremadamente cruel._

_Como todas aquellas despedidas, en que es difícil el solo perder la vista del querido que emprende tan largo viaje, pero al menos tenemos la certeza de su regreso, un tiempo que se nos hace eterno en tales aires de espera, pero, ¿que sucedería, si este no volviera, o si fuera peor ya que este ni si quiera nos ha abandonado por voluntad, sino muy por el contrario, él ha dejado esta vida, con una huella palpable e inolvidable, calcando un rastro bañado de sangre en nuestro corazón, uno teñido bajo el nombre de SU MUERTE. _

_Entonces el corazón se contrae irremediablemente ante un vacío inexplicable, acompañado de todas aquellas sensaciones de remordimiento, cuantas cosas que faltaron por decir, por qué no estuve junto a ti para evitar tal atrocidad o simplemente porque no fui mejor contigo de lo que fui con otros. Preguntas típicas ante circunstancias como está. _

_Los rostros compungidos por la razón del encuentro en ese Viernes 15 de Mayo de tal fatídico año, que desde hoy sería imborrable en la memoria de tantos, pero quién entendería mejor el dolor, que quién lo padece en carne propia, el hermano de quien había fallecido, Maiko…_

_Shuichi, parecía un alma en pena, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte sin siquiera prestar atención a quien era su marido. Yuki trataba de entregar a su manera todo el apoyo necesario para estás circunstancias. Pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente pensaba Shuichi?. Desde aquél cambió de personalidad tan extremo, procuraba que no guardase nada en su interior, y entregarle así a Shuichi la seguridad íntegra de que ambos eran confidentes y partícipes totales de su amor. Si algo había que reconocer es que toda aquella odisea, había servido para unirlos más. _

_Las lágrimas se confundían con las caídas de las últimas gotas de lluvia, mientras Shuichi era ajeno a las palabras del resto, era como si sólo él estuviera allí, sólo era él, responsable de todo, pero no tenía porque contarlo al resto. _

_Ahora existía una responsabilidad más grande que la tristeza de su partida, Deila, había quedado huérfana de apenas cinco años, sin tener adonde ir. Sólo existía un camino y Shuichi junto a Yuki, sabían precisamente lo que tenían que hacer. La decisión estaba tomada y el DESTINO, simplemente esculpió tal designio, sólo quedaba esperar…_

_**Ocho años después…**_

Deila, camina a pasos rápidos y seguros a los estudios de NG RECORDS, mientras ignoraba como unas cuantas miradas poco benévolas, la miraban con lujuria y deseo. No vestía tan extraordinariamente llamativa, pero su cabello largo y negro azabache, junto con los ojos violetas de sello particular de los Shindo, bastaba para hacerla ver atrayente a los ojos de terceros, tal y como lo era su actual padre.

Vestía unos jeans ceñidos con una blusa descubierta en los hombros.

Pronto llego a la oficina de su tío Tohma Segushi, al acostumbrado y afectuoso saludo matutino, cuando antes se topo con un meloso Sakuma, que le salto con Kumagoro en los brazos, asfixiante.

Deila: Tío, por favor, ya soy grande para esas cosas, suélteme…

Shuichi interrumpe la escena graciosa que se había formado entre ambos…

Shuichi: Ryuichi, pero que afectuoso (mientras reía y dejaba su seriedad, para cambiar repentinamente) SUKE SUKE SUKE! Hija mía!

Deila: (Con una gota de sudor extrema) AHHHH, bueno papá, he yo venía por lo del encargo (guiñándole el ojo)

Shuichi: (llora como chiquillo) Pero sólo has venido por eso KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!MALA!

Deila: Tu sabes que no (Con gotas de sudor)

Mientras tanto Shuichi subía por el encargo de su nena, a su oficina, en donde estaba k, y el resto de los integrantes del grupo. Ante la espera, Deila saca su vició del bolsillo, su cigarrillo, en tanto lo consumía con mucha impaciencia. En un momento en que Ryuichi bastante molesto la observaba de soslayo, como le disgustaba el vició que amparaba Shuichi a escondidas de Yuki, quién hace tiempo había abandono tal acto.

Shuichi, entro como tornado a la oficina donde yacían sus compañeros de trabajo….

¿¡ADIVINEN QUIEN ESTÁ EN NG RECORDS?...

Hiro: ¿Tan entusiasta, haber déjame adivinar, Yuki

Shuichi: (Con corazones en los ojos) Noooo, cerca, cerca….

K: (lo apunta con el arma) si no me dices, las cosas se pondrán feas, no se de paciencia, lo quiero saber right now!

Shuichi: (Temblando ante la negativa de K) bueno, bueno…

Suguru: ahh ya se, es Deila…

Shuichi: Bingo!

Todos repentinamente cambiaron sus expresiones, para bajar entusiastas al primer piso, en búsqueda de su niña querida. Aunque a saber de todos de un carácter bastante problemáticos a sus padres.

_Nuevamente el dolor era fuerte, está vez le oprimía el corazón. Como había sido capaz de sacarle a flote esa vieja herida, que se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria. Quien decía amarla, la había lastimado. Esta vez su fortaleza usual se quebraba como el más fino cristal. Le habían roto el corazón por segunda vez, no quería darle la victoria a ese ser que la miraba en una forma interrogante y a la vez lleno de maldad, porque los ojos amatistas del otro le daban a entender que ese ya no era más el padre que llego a amar._

_Yuki sólo guardaba silencio, mientras sus puños se contraían por la rabia e impotencia de no lograr desentrañar nada a su favor. _

_Por fin pudo dirigir la palabra a quien la seguía observando inquisitivamente, está vez las palabras duras y frías saldrían de los labios de Deila… - No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, no tengo porque escucharte, menos a alguien que dice estar decepcionado de mí, ya que la que realmente lo está, soy yo-…_

_Ahora el silencio reinaba tras la partida de la muchacha._

_Nada más que el eco de sus últimas palabras hacían ahínco en la pequeña sala de NG Record. _

_El silencio fue interrumpido por la carcajada sutil de Shuichi, en tanto este se dirigía a quien era su marido, en una forma insinuante como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, comenzando un juego que no terminaría tan bien como la vez primera._

Deila seguía fumando con total nerviosismo el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla, hasta que percato la mirada de enfado de su tío Ryiuchi.

Deila: vamos tío, no me mires así, me dirás que cuando joven nunca lo hiciste, por lo demás sabes por las tensiones que paso, sobre todo con mi padre (Yuki), sabes lo aprensivo que es, y lo problemático que resulta el que se llegará a enterar de que vengo a grabar con mi grupo para ensayar mi música, si solo supiera que es mi vía de escape…

Ryiuchi: (La miro examinante, y seriamente le dirigió la palabra) Es verdad, el problema Deila, es que aunque no fuera un ensayo, no tiene porque no dejar que sigas la línea de tu padre, porque crea que te vas a volver una rebelde, o cosa por el estilo… (Ahora más infantil) yo diría que se trata más bien de celos de padres!

Deila quedó meditativa por un momento, mientras sólo ella y su grupo sabían que no era simplemente un ensayo, sino lo que querían era conseguir un contrato para un disco. Aunque tenía claro que ninguno de los dos padres permitiría tal cosa. Era cierto que Shuichi podría comprenderla, pero no ha la corta edad de 15 años, éste le había exigido al menos los 19 años, o sea la misma de él en sus comienzos.

Impaciente espero la llegada de sus compañeros, mientras unos pasos en el pasillo le confirmaban su hipótesis, en tanto una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro de la muchacha…

Iusgen: Hola querida, Deila, como guitarrista estrella, he venido a corroborar nuestro estrellato a la fama! Y ahora…. AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras Deila, le piso fuertemente el pie a su compañero, quien la miraba ahora con ojos asesinos desde una esquina, amenazante, mientras se vestía con un traje de demonio, y los demás integrantes caían de espaldas…

Deila: bueno entremos de una buena vez al estudio….(le dijo al oído) y procura ser mas discreto con lo del disco, baka (ahora sonriendo – marca Segushi)

Ryiuchi: chicos, nunca cambiaran…

Tatsuha: ¿Quiénes nunca cambiarán?

Ryiuchi: nanoda! Me diste un gran susto, a Kumagoro y a mí… es que los chicos son muy traviesos, recuerda el plan es esconder está información a Yuki – san… Me encantan los misterios…

Tatsuha: (Acercándolo repentinamente a su cuerpo) que tal, si investigamos un misterio, más sorprendente, el de tu y yo en un cuarto…

Ryiuchi: Tatsuha, que cosas dices, delante de Kumagoro…

Hiro: (Interrumpe) ¿Qué cosas dicen?

Mientras los otros se tiñen de rojo sus mejillas…

Shuichi: Guarden la compostura al menos, estamos en trabajo, o sino K- san nos dejará el cuerpo lleno de agujeros, mejor vámonos a hacer lo nuestro y dejemos a los chicos relajarse un poco.

Hiro: (Tocando su frente) ¿Tienes fiebre, Shuichi, desde cuándo tan trabajador…

K aparece con una cara de mercenario furioso, pateando la puerta, mientras todos aparecen en versión chibi ante los disparos de K, rápidamente recibiendo el incentivo necesario para retomar la labor.

**En tanto…**

**En el estudio.**

Deila, cantaba a todo pulmón gracias a su privilegiada voz angelical, junto a la guitarra eléctrica de iusgen, al igual que el teclado de Kensehn y la batería de kugoh. Por lo que veía casi un grupo de puros hombres.

La sesión había sido abundante, y ya perfeccionaban completamente el primer tema de su proyecto a disco.

Iusgen un poco tímido miraba a Deila, antes de dirigirle la palabra, en tanto los otros ya se habían ido del estudio…

Deila: ¿Qué te sucede Iusgen, te noto algo nervioso o es idea mía?

Iusgen: la verdad…..es que sí, tengo una propuesta algo arriesgada para nuestra amistad… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo este fin de semana?

Deila: (Con un poco de sensualidad, recordando así un aire al Shuichi malo) Pues, bien, te diré que arriesgas una amistad, tú sabes que podríamos terminar en otra cosa, y eso es lo que me temo…

Iusgen: (Coqueteando en una forma más directa que Deila) Pues hace tiempo, que estamos con estos juegos, llevo más de un año siguiéndote el paso, a que tengamos un noviazgo, ¿hasta cuánto más tendrás a este pobre hombre en tales pasos, tu sabes que yo no quiero una amistad contigo

Acercándose a sus labios, con total riesgo, cada vez la cercanía a Deila era mayor, sin darse cuenta unos pasos se aproximaban al pequeño estudio. Pero sólo en ese instante existían ellos y nada más que los estorbará. Las perseverancia de Iusgen había dado efecto, pero sin embargo tuvo que esperar todo un largo año para conseguirlo, el beso iba a dar comienzo en una forma pasional, sin embargo, la puerta abrirse de improviso, logro interrumpir la oportunidad dorada del muchacho. Mientras una fingida tos de un Yuki, un poco molesto los observaba de reojo…

Yuki: ¡Tenemos que irnos, es tarde y tu padre aguarda…

Iusgen: (Reverencia) Buenas…

Yuki: (Interrumpe molesto) ¿Y dime qué tienen de buenas?

Deila, noto la tensión de su padre en sus ojos… ¡Bueno, nos veremos más tarde, Iusgen….!

_Iusgen, estaba totalmente atemorizado frente a la presencia de quien sabía que no le tenía ningún aprecio, aquellos ojos dorados, le intimidaban de una forma indescriptible. Sin explicar su visita, ni mucho menos su actuar. Era como si repentinamente fuera su aliado. _

_El de ojos gatunos, quería saber algo que le diera más pistas de su hija, y sólo el podría ayudarlo como pensaba. _

_No existía manera de comprender los planes de Deila, pero se tramaba algo, que pudiera servirles para terminar con todo este embrollo que se traía entre manos Shuichi. Sin duda había sacado la astucia de Maiko. Pero a la vez le preocupaba esa independencia mal entendida, esa falta de comunicación que le guardo es su corazón. Y se estropeo aún más con el error imperdonable que cometió. Hizo pagar todos los errores de Shuichi, con la incriminación de creer que ella misma actuará igual, por sus genes, confiscándola en un hospital psiquiátrico donde el viejo doctor a que todos ya odiaban, la dopo, entorpeciendo sus reflejos, sin más que revivir un horror. Su escape era justificado, al igual que su alejamiento. _

_¡Escúchame, es importante, Iusgen, cualquier paradero que tengas al respecto, debes comunicarlo, debemos evitar una tragedia!... Sobre todo si Shuichi, está con ese sujeto, no sabemos lo que puede pasar, por Kamisama, no me perdonaría sí!…_

_Iusgen interrumpe… ¡Pues, le aseguro, Yuki – San, no dejaré que nada pase tampoco!_

_Ambos emprenden caminos juntos hacia el vehículo que los llevaría en un rumbo indescifrables quizás el final de está historia. Sólo habría que esperar el DESTINO. _

Yuki: ¿Quién era el muchacho, y por qué trato de besarte? ¡Dímelo!

Deila: (Con una gota de sudor en su rostro) Es solamente un amigo, papá, vino a visitarme, nada más que eso…

Yuki: desde cuando un amigo, se despide tannnnnnn afectuosamente, no me mientas Deila, tengo muchos años de circo, como para que lastimes mi inteligencia, y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo…

Shuichi (Interrumpe) Pero dime, ¿por qué torturas tanto a nuestra hija? Es joven y en verdad no estaría mal que tuviera un noviazgo.

Yuki: pero no tan joven… o porque tienen que suceder, yo estaría feliz con que ella fuera soltera eternamente…

A lo que Deila suelta una estrepitosa carcajada, que sorprende a ambos… Pues ustedes creen, que yo, quedaría soltera, no sirvo para esos trotes padres, ni mucho menos para aguantar sus niñerías…

Yuki: Haber, haber, como es eso, ¿Con quién crees qué hablas muchacha, mide tus palabras, que nuevamente colmas mi paciencia…

Shuichi: (Entre medio de la guerra que se ha formado) por favor, calmen esos ánimos…

Deila: Pero papá, el quiere que sea una monja, yo quiero vivir, ser joven, tu sabes…

Mientras los demás miembros de Bad Luck escuchaban toda la conversación y veían todo lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros, sin que lo contendores se percataran de su presencia…

Deila continuaba conversando, y usando su personalidad sensual le dijo, algo a Yuki que le trajo a la memoria irremediablemente al alterno de Shuichi, al igual que al resto que presenciaba la conversación… ¡que eres iluso, yo no te debo nada, yo merezco vivir mi juventud!...

La frase era casi exacta a una de las tantas de Shuichi en aquella época…

No se hizo esperar la reacción de Yuki, una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo..

Yuki: (Sorprendido pero decidido de lo que había hecho) No permitiré que suceda de nuevo, el problema debe ser atacado desde el comienzo!

Deila, miró a su padre con una rabia infinita, sentía como todo su cuerpo se consumía en una gran ira, para finalizar con la reacción menos esperada, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, que ahora estaba sutilmente hinchada… ¡Te odio, nunca me comprendes, tu no me quieres, para salir corriendo por los pasillos de NG Records.

Hiro: Yo creo, que tu reacción Yuki- San, fue la correcta, se oyó como…

Shuichi: lo sé, pero jamás habría llorado, eso demuestra que es diferente a mí, sólo es una muchacha que tiene las típicas crisis de adolescencia, no es como para que la golpearas Yuki (ahora molesto)

Yuki: Yo, ahora yo, soy el culpable, no.- No queremos que suceda de nuevo, parece que tu eres el único que no quiere entender, ¿no es así?

Shuichi: Claro que lo comprendo, pero no en ese extremo, quieres arreglar a la muchacha a punta de coscorrones, ¿Dime?

Yuki: bueno es cierto… pero… pero… ¿Qué más quieres qué haga, nadie me enseño a prever esto…

Shuichi muy molesto, está vez lo miro decidido… No recrimines a la muchacha por mi culpa, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, si aún no eres capaz de perdonarme, entonces ya sabes la solución, hace tiempo que no soy el mismo Shuichi, débil de antes. Al menos eso me heredo está personalidad. No quiero más compasión sólo la verdad…

Yuki, lo miró sorprendido… ¿Qué insinúas entonces, acaso quieres separarte de mí, no seas ridículo….

Shuichi se dirigía rápidamente a buscar sus cosas, cuando Yuki lo detiene suavemente… Oye, lo siento, amor, he sido un tonto, de verdad perdóname… es que no se que es lo más correcto…

Shuichi está vez, lo miro con dulzura y le entrego un fugaz beso en que se reflejo toda su comprensión, mientras ambos iban en búsqueda de la muchacha, en tanto los otros comentaban lo sucedido. Algo había cambiado, y ese algo se gestaba de hace tiempo.

Simplemente todo tenía una explicación razonable o quizás…. Quizás Yuki tendría razón, los genes Shindo eran los causantes de tal personalidad, y está podría traspasarse a Deila.

_NOTA:_

_Este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, al comienzo resultara confuso, pero a medida que vaya avanzando se comprenderán todos los aspectos citados en cursiva._

_Este fics, nuevamente es una colaboración de gaby con mery – sama._

_Apóyennos, porque incentivará aquello nuestra vena poética…y novelística. _

_SAGA ÁNGEL NEGRO 2 EN PROGRESO…_


	2. cap 2 El principio del fin

ACLARACIÓN (LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA o FLASH BACK, PARA LOS CONFUDIDOS CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, SON HECHOS FUTUROS)

Deila, caminaba por las calles paralelas a NG RECORDS, meditando el actuar de Yuki y el suyo. Era cierto, debía de reconocer que había sobrepasado la cuota de agresiones a su padre, y que tenía bien merecido aquél golpe.

Se sentó en una plaza, donde se podía pensar con claridad. Sólo era ella y la naturaleza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el placer que le causaba el disfrute de ese momento. Nunca se hallaba sola, si no eran sus amigos, eran sus padres o familiares.

Tenía tantos planes, siempre soñó con el escenario, desde que era bebe hasta su actual adolescencia. Porque la realidad tenía que ser tan cruda. ¿Por qué su madre, murió tan joven¿Por qué no se la llevo consigo?. Era difícil crecer sin una madre, que pudiera brindarle ese amor tan esencial que le era necesario. Sus padres eran buenos, pero carecían de esa comprensión tan particular. Y Yuki solía muchas veces gozar de una severidad innecesaria.

Dijo así en voz alta… ¿Realmente era una hija, para ellos, o un estorbo¡Kamisama¿Qué es lo qué requieres de mi!...

¡Nada, más que obedecer de vez en cuando!… ¿Te parece?... La voz ronca y masculina pertenecía a Yuki, quién había dado con su paradero, junto a él, estaba Shuichi…

Yuki se sentó junto a ella, y acarició sus largos y azabaches cabellos, mientras la abrasaba afectuosamente…Perdona, Deila, creo que me he sobrepasado, jamás he querido hacerte sentir menos querida, pero créeme ha costado afrontar tu adolescencia…

Deila: Padre, yo también me disculpo, de mis duras palabras, no debí…

Shuichi besa su mejilla… Lo sabemos hija, pero ha quedado un tema pendiente nooooo (con cara malvada Shuichi)

Deila: (--------) Ah, eso Iusgen…

Yuki: Con qué así se llama…Lo sabía, ese sujeto (--------)…

Deila: somos amigos, pero ya no queremos más andar en esos trotes…

Shuichi quedó con cara de interrogación, al igual que Yuki

Yuki¿A qué te refieres con ello?

Deila: (Con malicia) Queremos ser novios…

Yuki¿Pero como, es posible?

Deila: (Risueña) No, te preocupes, Yuki. Yo aún no tengo interés en él, mi cabeza está preocupada de cosas más importantes

Shuichi: (Riendo) ¿Tan ocupada te encuentras o es una excusa para no darnos explicaciones, porque el amor no es algo de lo que puedas evitar ¿o si?...

Deila: claro que no, papá, pero como te decía si me distraigo no podré realizar mis objetivos como quiero, después habrá tiempo para todo lo demás…

Yuki: (Con su ceño fruncido) ¿Y cuáles son tus objetivos exactamente?

Deila: vamos, tú sabes, quiero vivir mi juventud, no tengo porque atarme con nadie aún, para ello tengo toda una vida por delante ¿O no?... Pero

Yuki: (Interrumpe) ¿Pero… qué?

Deila: no negaré que me gusta coquetear… jajaja

Yuki: (Muy serio) No me parece para nada gracioso eso

Shuichi: Oh vamos, Yuki no seas aguafiestas, cuando éramos más jóvenes no negaras que te agradaba jugar con tus ojos frente a tus admiradoras mientras firmabas sus libros…

Yuki: (Suspirando) Como quieran… par de lunáticos y bakas, ahora vamos que no tengo todo el día para pasarlo en el parque, tengo novelas que escribir y críos que manejar (mirando a Shuichi y Deila) pero antes los acompañare a Ng record a buscar las cosas de Shuichi…

Yuki, Shuichi y Deila, caminan dentro del estudio, a buscar la sarta de cachureos que guardaba el segundo en una gran gaveta, para asombro de los otros dos. La carga era tan grande que cada uno cooperaba con un tanto, puesto que a Shuichi se le otorgaban tres semanas de vacaciones ininterrumpidas junto a su familia. En el pasillo se toparon con el resto del grupo, muy a desagrado de Yuki, quien miraba de reojo en una esquina…

Hiro: (Comentando muy silenciosamente junto a Suguro la entrada de un joven de no más de 25 años) Se dice, que él es el hijo de una gran estrella de pop de Inglaterra, y que quiere grabar un disco, aquí en Japón, a sacado cita con toma Segushi, sin embargo es un pedante y arrogante…

Suguro: (Mirándolo detenidamente) Pero digan lo que digan, luce muy bien…

Shuichi (Se une a la conversación anterior) Par de curiosos, que no los escuchen sus respectivas parejas, y más encima con un joven de esa edad…

Hiro: Por favor Shuichi, déjanos mirar que no hay pecado en aquello…

De repente Deila caminaba un poco cargada con las pertenencias de su padre hacia el auto, y el mencionado joven que se caracterizaba de ser el "Hombre más deseado de Inglaterra" la detuvo suavemente…

Kenshua: Oye, nena… ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Deila¿Disculpa?

Ante la mirada de todos los presentes, que les parecía interesante aquella escena…

Hiro: Shuichi, creo que tu hija tiene mejor suerte que nosotros, veamos que tal es, haber si es tan tímida como tu…

Shuichi: (Riendo maliciosamente) no la conocen… no lo creo…

Mientras Yuki, no reaccionaba tan bien como el resto, estaba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

Kenshua: Vamos, no te vas a negar a mis pedidos, que si vamos a salir, mira que no estas nada mal

Deila: (Dejando la caja en una esquina Y acercándose coquetamente frente a él, arrinconándolo junto al bebedero de agua) ¿Qué es lo qué quieres exactamente galán?

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante el comportamiento audaz de Deila, pero luego mira de soslayo a Shuichi, y este comprende…

Kenshua¿Qué tal un beso?

Deila: Bueno

Se acerca casi a sus labios, pero en una maniobra rápida, estira sus manos al bebedero y lo rompe provocando que todo el agua vaya a parar sobre Kenshua de una manera brutal, dejándolo completamente empapado…

Kenshua¡Demonios!….

Deila: Ah y la próxima, antes de utilizar tus encantos, procura que sea una mujer fácil y no una como yo, porque la batalla se coloca muy pero muy difícil… Ah, y controla tu nivel de testosterona…

Kenshua estaba tan molesto, quizás era la primera vez que una mujer lo colocaba en su lugar, tontamente ignorando a las personas que miraban el espectáculo cometió el peor error…

Kenshua¡Sabes lo que eres, una vulgar perra!…

Deila se dio vuelta, pero Yuki ante esto último no resistió y se coloco delante de él y lo levanto fuertemente de la camisa…

Yuki: (Estaba realmente furioso) ¡Antes de llamar Perra a mi hija, piénsalo dos veces alimaña asquerosa, no estás tratando con cualquiera, y no me interesa en absoluto quien seas!…

Shuichi se acerca: Bájalo, Yuki….cálmate…

Lentamente Yuki lo baja, y el aludido se retira, no sin antes dedicar una penetrante mirada a Deila…

Deila (Suspirando) lo que me faltaba, otro tipo engreído (mirándolos a todos) saben que estoy seriamente pensando en hacerme lesbiana jajaja… mentira no puedo mentirme a mi misma amo a los estúpidos hombres…

Yuki: Creo que tienen un imán de cretinos¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente para atraerlos?

Deila: sólo uso mi encanto papá, creo que tengo la tranquilidad y felicidad de Shuichi y tu carácter, Yuki. Con eso no hay nada que hacer, no crees?  
Ahora, debo continuar cargando esa malvada caja hasta el auto de papá, si me disculpan (haciendo una seña a los presentes)

Venía caminando empecinado en sus últimos pensamientos, que sólo eran para la mujer a quien creía amar locamente…Deila, aún podía soñar sintiendo el néctar de sus labios, si no fuera por su padre, él ya la habría tenido para sí como su novia. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz por la figura de Deila cargando una pesada caja hacia el mercedes de Yuki.

Iusgen¡Deila!

Deila se volteo para usar una mirada penetrante pero a la vez cálida que lo paralizo…

Deila: Hola, Iusgen, que alegría amigo! (Bajando la voz ahora) ¿Está listo, todo para el ensayo, esperemos a que se vayan y hacemos lo nuestro, te espero adentro…

Iusgen: (Interrumpe) ¿Te ayudo con la caja? (ante la mirada asesina de Deila, comprendió el mensaje y cambió el tema) Hoy no podrá ser, veras el resto de los integrantes decidieron dar un pequeño viaje a Europa…

Deila: (Interrumpe) ¿Cómo, y no nos invitaron?

Iusgen: en mi caso no acepte, pero en el tuyo, temen de tu padre, el mal humorado escritor Yuki Eiri (Como adivinando sus pensamientos) y no me digas que te fugarías, porque tu padre daría vuelta mar y tierra para encontrarte¿o me equivoco?

Deila: Cierto, pero… ¿A dónde vas tu?

Iusgen: Voy a hablar con el señor Segushi, me demorare, no me esperes, nos veremos hoy en la noche en la gala de NG RECORD, por el éxito de la unión del grupo de tu padre con Ryuichi, supongo que estarás allí…

Deila: Por supuesto, entonces volveré con el par de gruñones de mis padres…

Iusgen: además tienes que estar ahí, tú sabes quien llega a Japón hoy día…

El rostro de Deila cambió de inmediato al recordar de quien se trataba. Su hermano adoptivo, Trove, quien amaba como si lo fueran de sangre, era cuatro años mayor y el orgullo de Yuki, que siempre quiso tener un varón en la familia. El día sería totalmente alegre, sin duda alguna. Puesto que se había alejado de Japón hace tres años antes, debido a sus estudios¿Cuántas cosas tendrían que conversar¿Cuánto qué decir, lo había extrañado mucho, y la espera llegaba a su fin.

Deila, reingreso al edificio de Ng Record, entonando silenciosamente la última canción que habían grabado juntos, era por cierto muy pegajosa, subió al estudio en donde grababan su padre y la banda pensando que ya sus dependencias estaban vacían y ellos estuvieran abajo, como hace un momento. Pero al parecer se equivoco, y mientras sacaba unas cosas que tenía escondida en un baúl, continuo tarareando un poco más fuerte aquella canción, que para cualquiera que la escuchara se sentiría hipnotizado por la angelical voz de Deila, que a la vez tenía cierto aire muy sensual, acompañando de coquetos movimientos mientras tomaba los objetos en sus manos…

I want love you for ever, and my mind…Only…

La voz varonil y ronca de su padre, hizo que toda su inspiración se cortara de raíz, para colorear su cara levemente…

Yuki: No sabía que tenías una vida tan agitada, hija (Con cierto toque irónico) Ahora me explico tus venidas a Ng record, haber déjame adivinar¿Shuichi está amparando todo esto, cierto?

Deila, se quedo sin palabras, ante la imponente presencia de su padre…

Deila: (Tomando cierto coraje) Sí, no lo voy a negar, he venido a ensayar este último tiempo, y dime ¿qué piensas?

Yuki: (Esbozando una sonrisa algo maliciosa) eres igualito a tu padre…. Cero talento

Deila: (Devolviendo la misma mirada) si fuera así¿Entonces, porque papá ha tenido tanto éxito?

Yuki: (Fríamente, aún mantenía varias facetas de su antiguo yo, pese al tiempo) porque la música basura vende… escucha, si sigues así, claro que te irá bien, pero a costa de parecer una descarriada…

Deila comprendió entonces, lo que su padre sentía y no decía por orgullo, eran celos de que alguien la viera con ojos de animal de rapiña…

Deila: oh vamos papá… y Shuichi.  
No me hagas la ley del embudo, ya es hora de independizarme, además este año termino la carrera de teatro… ¿Acaso no te basta con que sea excelente alumna, termine antes que todos, merezco una oportunidad, o sólo seré otra chica con un cartón pegado en la pared, esperando a casarme con un hombre y servir de niñera de muchos mocosos odiosos, vamos papá, no creo que me criarás para eso¿O sí?

La muchacha a diferencia de Shuichi, era muy perspicaz, (Shuichi¿Insinúas que soy lento? Mery y gab: sí, cállate! Ahora volvamos a la historia)  
pese a su rebeldía, era muy madura en otros aspectos, sobre todo en el área intelectual o profesional, siempre deseaba brillar, jamás sería cola de nada, y su afirmación confirmaba lo siempre creyó de su pequeña, tendría éxito, pero temía perderla, era como un tesoro a quien jamás compartiría con nadie.

Yuki: Eso, lo decidiremos en su debido tiempo, ahora no tengo ganas de seguir conversando acerca de esto…

Deila: (Tomándose la cabeza entre las manos en señal de molestia) Siempre, cambias, el tema tan repentinamente… un día me cansare y sacare a relucir mi verdadera personalidad, que tengo que opacar por ustedes (Esto último lo dijo furiosa, marchándose del lugar sin despedirse)

Este comportamiento dejo meditativo a Yuki, era una actitud tan familiar, le recordó más que una escena del alterno de Shuichi, así sus temores se acrecentaban más y más…

En el almuerzo, Deila aviso que comería en casa de una de sus amigas, a lo que Yuki, estaba más que molesto…

Shuichi llego a la mesa con los platos más llamativos que halló… la li ho, mi Yuki! Al fin un día para nosotros dos solos, tengo tantas ideas de lo que podemos hacer hoy en la tarde, antes de la fiesta en NG record… imagínate que…

Se interrumpió el mismo, al notar que Yuki, tenía una cara de malestar y que ni siquiera le escuchaba realmente…¿Qué es lo qué te sucede Yuki?

Yuki: Tu le diste permiso a la chiquilla para ensayar en Ng record…

Shuichi: …..

Yuki: Ya lo sé, ella misma me lo confeso… dime ¿Por qué, dijimos que eso sería más tarde, aún no esta lista, no es que le falte talento, eso le sobra al parecer, es la edad, no es correcta, lo habíamos discutido…

Shuichi: demo…demo…Yuki, el ensayo es inofensivo, no grabarán un disco o algo por el estilo, sólo alimento sus ilusiones, yo creo que tu exageras, la niña sabe muy bien lo que hace, además ya es lo suficientemente…

Yuki: (Subió el tono irritado) Suficiente!

Shuichi¿Pero qué te sucede?

Yuki: tu no entiendes nada de nada, la conozco, se esta volviendo peligroso, cada vez es más parecida a tu alterno, no quiero repetir ese capitulo, es demasiado doloroso¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Shuichi: Pero ella jamás haría algo como eso, por favor, perdóname si lo hice mal, es que, es tan duro hacer está labor, nadie me enseño a realizarla, pero… (sus lágrimas le traicionaron) no se que hacer, lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor en su momento y ahora todo es confuso nuevamente…

Yuki lo tomo cariñosamente de mentón, para besarlo sin aviso, en un pasional y a la vez tierno beso… ¿Qué me decías de la tarde libre?...  
Shuichi sonrió picaramente, ante el contacto de Yuki, quien ahora tomaba el control de su baka, para relajar ambas tensiones…

Fiesta

Era la noche de gala de Ng records.  
Todo el edificio se había trasformado en una perspectiva en miniatura de hollywood, escogida con mucha dedicación por el decorador de Segushi, y al parecer lograba transmitir ese aire de lujo y placer.

Cada mesa estaba adornada por una horda de las más delicadas flores, mientras se montaba frente a estas, un pequeño escenario para que todos fueran partícipes del hermoso espectáculo que montaría la pareja "Ryuichi – Shuichi", en una colaboración para un disco que ya vendía más de dos millones de copias…

Los invitados llegaban en su momento, mientras a la prensa aún se le negaba la entrada. Puesto que Segushi deseaba, que tuvieran todos un poco de intimidad. Sólo tendrían acceso una vez que los vocalistas iniciarán el show.

Yuki vestía un hermoso smokin negro (se veía, para caer la baba….Gaby: oye, Mery, deja de babear que manchas el piso…Mery: tu tampoco lo haces nada de mal …gaby: cállate, malvada!), mientras que Shuichi llevaba una camisa de seda que se le apegaba al cuerpo, y unos pantalones de cuero ceñidos, acompañados de una mini chaqueta de cuero (se veía excelente también !)…

Yuki: (Molesto) ¿Qué donde está la mocosa, mira la hora que es, la cena comenzará en una hora y no llega…

Shuichi: (Disimulando las ganas de reír) Bueno, aún no llega ni K, así que tranquilízate, yo creo que aparecerá en cualquier instante…

Hiro aparece… - Hola Yuki y Shuichi¿Cómo están?- ahora mirando para todos lados- ¿Y, Deila?-

Yuki: Es lo mismo que intento descifrar, he llamado miles de veces a la muchacha, tienen apagado el celular.

Shuichi: Ya aparecerá…

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas de inmediato, ante el murmullo de la gente…

Yuki¿Qué tanto inquieta a las personas?

Hiro: (Sorprendido de lo que observaba, a la vez que sonreía) Creo que allí esté el motivo de sus preocupaciones

Deila al entrar al gran salón, captó todas las miradas de la concurrencia, usaba un lindo vestido color vino, con una abertura a los lados, muy ceñido a sus caderas, y unos tacones altos, parecía una verdadera modelo…

Deila: Hola, disculpen la tardanza…

Yuki: (Con una gota de sudor) ¿Te gusta pasar desapercibida?

Deila: (Sonriendo) gracias por el cumplido, pero ustedes no lo hacen nada de mal

Shuichi: Estas preciosa hija, pero ¿Por qué la tardanza?

Deila: bueno en realidad, tuve una discusión con Iusgen, y me ha afectado más de lo que esperaba, lo único que deseo es no saber más de él por un buen tiempo

Yuki: (sorprendido) ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Deila: si lo deseas saber, el mismo de siempre con los muchachos que me cortejan, mi negativa al noviazgo, yo tengo en este momento intereses más importantes, no quiero ocupar mi mente en eso, al menos aún no…

Shuichi: pero hija, al contrario cuando se esta enamorado de esa persona, es tu musa inspiradora y la creatividad es mayor, creo que estas herrada en eso…

Yuki: déjala Shuichi, si Deila no desea estar con nadie, mejor para nosotros no tendremos problemas con mocosos estúpidos…

Shuichi – suspira – bueno…

Deila solo sonríe, puesto que la conversación es interrumpida por la llegada de su tío Toma…

- Deila, que gusto es el verte y en forma tan reluciente, dime ¿cómo van los proyectos? –  
- Pues más o menos, va a tener que ayudarme con mis padres, no dejan que explote mi vena musical –  
- Eiri – San y Shindo – kun, no ven el talento de Deila, deberían permitirle desarrollar su…  
- Interrumpe Yuki molestó – No me arruines la noche Tomma, eso es algo de lo que no tiene cabida, ni hoy ni nunca -

FLASH BACK

Sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos, no daba cuenta a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar de esos labios, su peor pesadilla era realidad, sólo fue el juguete del mayor, había entregado tantas cosas hacia él, lo amaba desinteresadamente, lo que comenzó como una rivalidad profesional los llevo a una romántica historia pero con un final infeliz. Fue lastimada, y en la forma más cruel, cuanta razón tenía su padre en los comentarios que hacia para con él. Se dejo llevar por los sentimientos y abandono la razón por vez primera para caer estrepitosamente en las garras del desamor…

- nunca más amaré a nadie- se repetía mentalmente, mientras las emociones de esa última semana la dejaban caer pesadamente en la cama de su habitación, en una casa que se hallaba vacía y lejana, todo cambió, no quería recordar lo observado en esa oficina de Ng records, ese era Shuichi, su amado padre, con quien hoy mas que nunca se entendía sin embargo, el traicionaba a Yuki, otra persona a quien amaba en exceso. Entonces las confidencias, los secretos y amistades con su padre menor se rompieron, y no fue capaz de aguantar más, se lo dijo personalmente, y al parecer no le importo, sólo esbozo una sonrisa irónica y la trato como a un enemigo prácticamente la destruyo, le dijo sus puntos débiles y la asesino espiritualmente.

¿Cuántas lágrimas más derramaría por su causa, pero eso era muy poco para lo que vendría… Alguien toco su puerta, secó sus lágrimas, se maquillo rápidamente y vio a Yuki, quien la miro fríamente, le indicó que deseaba conversar con ella en la sala, su sorpresa no fue mayor al hallar a toda la banda de Ng record en su departamento, pero está vez era diferente, algo en el rostro le indicaba que ese encuentro era peligroso, tenía un mal presentimiento y no estaba equivocada…

FIN FLASH BACK

K: Please, es hora de sentarnos en las mesas respectivas…

Shuichi: que bueno al fin comeremos!

Yuki¡baka!

Hiro: quiero hacer un brindis por mi mejor amigo, y por el éxito de ng record, que nuestra amistad y espíritu se cultive a la infinidad!

Ryiuchi: nanoda! Que así sea, verdad kumagoro?

Colocaban música de fondo muy romántica, indicando que las parejas ya podían bailar…

Shuichi: (Coqueto) Yuki, te gustaría bailar?

Yuki: mmma, bueno baka, como te gusta la cursilería, cierto?

Shuichi: no seas malvado, Yuki!

Deila sólo miraba en su asiento como disfrutaban la música las respectivas parejas, pero alguien le toco la espalda sutilmente, volteó y no pudo creer de quien se trataba…

NOTA ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno amigos, esa es la continuación¿quién creen qué es la persona que se acerco a Dalei¿qué les ha parecido los misteriosos flash back? (al parecer les adelanto partes de capítulos cruciales, porque la segunda parte esta listita casi completa jejeje, pero haremos publicaciones bisemanales jejejeje)

NOTA DE LA NOTA!

Gome ne! SUMIMASEN! (mery se disculpa al puro estilo sakano) SUMIMASEN! Aah como lo aguanta sakano? Toodo da vueltas

En verdad discúlpenme por no actualizar mis historias u.u es que he estado tan ocupada! Además se me hecho a perder mi computador así que no tengo donde escribir u.u ahora estoy recien de vacaciones pero debo estudiar y sin contar que quiero descansar u.u aaaaaaaaaah la universidad me esta matando! Todo es una confabulación para que no pueda seguir escribiendo fanfic u.u (gaby aparece por detrás y le da una tremenda colleja a mery gaby: paranoica ¬¬) itte! Que mala u.u soy una incomprendida en este mundo cruel y sin corazón u.u... espero poder actualizar mis fics.. tengo muchas ideas! Pero snif (mira si no se encuentra gaby por ahí) todos estas en mi contra ¬¬ jejej quiero escribir un crossover de naruto y gravi que hace tiempo tengo rondando por mi cabeza :p donde shuichi sea hermano de sasuke :p es una ideoloca que no me deja en paz u.u me acosa! ¬¬ :p sueño con ella jujuju ah ya estoy desvariando!

Ya, ya mejor me despido ya! u.u espero que el cap les haya gustado y sino se aguantan! Juasjuasjuas u.u creo que tanto estudio me esta afectando la cabeza u.u cuídense!

Bueno dejen review y sugieran ideas, porque gracias a ustedes modificaremos partes cruciales muajuaauauaua…. Byes y gracias.

Has.. has.. hasta la proxima a tods


End file.
